


"Real Life: The MMORPG" (PG)

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Guild (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Codex tries to give Zabu a dose of reality.





	"Real Life: The MMORPG" (PG)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)'s [any, any, Real Life: The New MMORPG](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/255882.html?thread=50733194#t50733194) This was a crazy amount of fun to write!

_I sometimes get the feeling that maybe my therapist is right: maybe I do spend too much time in the game. But I'm doing better: I've got a new regular gig at Cheezybeard's, playing the violin and wandering around the tables. Maybe there'll be some trickle-down effect._

Zabu: Codex, there's a raid on in half an hour.

Codex: I'm sorry, I can't, I have to be at Cheezybeard's in a hour

Z: Bring your laptop: I helped Cheezybeard set up a new wifi hotspot.

C: I'm working there now, I can't bring my laptop.

Z: Waitressing? Sweet! you must look all wenchly in your wench gear. Wenched!

C: No, I'm playing the violin.

Z: You're rolling up a bard now? You have an alt? Is she as hot as your main??

C: No, Zabu, I have a real job now, in the real world, the kind that pays real money, so I can pay my rent and my subscription fees.

Z: What's this real world you keep talking about?

C: All right: it's an MMORPG that's been out for a long time now.

Z: Maybe we should start a guild there and start rolling characters.

C: That was supposed to be sarcasm, Zabu.

Z: Your love for me is growing: I can feel it through your tender sarcasm.

C: RRR!

>>>Disconnected<<<<

_I'm never sure if Zabu is just that clueless because he has no clue about real life, or because of his mother. He's got a lot to learn and I hope he learns it soon._

__

__

Maybe not. That cluelessness can be kind of cute, when he isn't being hopelessly clueless.

_Is that too many -less's in one sentence?_  



End file.
